Fire Under The Ice
by Cullenista
Summary: Edward & Bella's wedding night. "The hunger I felt for her was never ending, and soon she would belong to me in every way. I was both thrilled and terrified." EPOV. Follows Eclipse, AU, meant to follow Blue Moon Over Manka's. Really. Read that first.
1. Fire Under The Ice

* * *

**AN: I can hear the screaming now, but I had to do it. I've temporarily taken this story down but I will put it back online when I finish my long story, ****_Blue Moon Over Manka's. Blue Moon_ takes place before the wedding night, and I only wrote _Fire Under the Ice_ as part of a contest. Now the contest is over and this story is going to go into cold storage for a little while.**

**I really never intended to write the wedding night and the one I have written takes place AFTER _Blue Moon_ and I feel it's like skipping to the end of a book and reading the last page first to read about that now. **

**I promise to repost it as soon as I put the last chapter of _Blue Moon_ online when it will make more sense. Also, the contest was limited to 10,000 words, and I had to cut 2,000 words out of it to make it fit. I'm going to restore those missing words, as well as add some more, so hopefully it will be bigger and better when it goes online again. **

**If you want to make sure you read it, put me on Author Alert and you will get a notice when I add to this story. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.**

**On October 27 an article was published in the online magazine, The Movie Fanatic, tMF Comprehensive Guide to TWILIGHT (Last Part of a 3 Part Series). The link to the whole article is on my Profile page. **

**The article chose five stories to recommend as the best examples of Twilight fanfiction, and _Fire Under the Ice_ was one of them. I was both flattered and surprised, as I had just taken the story down a few days ago. Anyway, for those of you who have found your way here as a result of that article, I'm sure you are disappointed and I'm very sorry. **

**I would suggest you click on my Pen name and go to my Profile page that has links to my other stories. If you're looking for a romantic Edward and Bella story, I recommend _Blue Moon Over Manka's._**

**Just so you can get a taste of what _Fire Under the Ice_ is like, I'm including a snippet from BMOM that closely parallels something in _Fire Under the Ice._ Enjoy.**

**Feel free to PM me if you have any comments or questions. **

* * *

Excerpt:

Before I could move she reached up and put her arms around my neck. Her heart fluttered and she suddenly seemed to be shaken; perhaps she was having a delayed reaction to the unpleasantness in the gift shop.

The warmth radiating from her was impossible to ignore and I felt myself being drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I leaned in, putting my hands on her tiny waist, hoping to offer her some comfort. I was aching to hold her anyway, regretting my stupidity at leaving her alone in the museum for even a moment. I brought my face close so that her eyes were level with mine. I waited to see what she needed of me.

"You don't ever have to buy anything to prove how much you love me, Edward. So, if I follow that logic, I guess it isn't really important for me to pay for something to prove how much I love you, either. I sometimes feel like the differences between us are so great, I'm just not good enough for you. I love you too much to ever let you go, though."

She had to be the sweetest girl in the world, and I, the luckiest man. I was thrilled she was acknowledging that money would not define our relationship but disturbed that she would ever think she wasn't good enough for me. It was her vow that she loved me too much to ever let me go that sent me sailing over the edge.

I slid my arms around her back, pulling her closer to me. I quickly pressed my cold, hard mouth to her warm, soft one, thinking only of how much I never wanted to let her go. As my lips moved against hers I was overwhelmed by my need and desire for her.

I wrapped my left arm completely around her and rested my hand on her waist, bringing my other hand up to caress her smooth, delicate cheek. I craved this kind of contact with her, and Bella responded by pressing herself against me, trying to mold her soft curves to fit the hard planes of my body and the friction she created doing this set me on fire.

Her hands on either side of my neck set off the lightening in my veins, making me feel alive again. I deepened our kiss and I could tell she was surprised, but not unpleasantly so, as she dug her fingers into my shoulders in return. I could barely feel the pressure but I knew she was attempting to indicate her desire for me, which only spurred me on. Her heart was beating wildly and could feel it thumping against my chest.

Her fervent response unlocked something inside of me, something I usually tried to suppress out of regard for her fragile state. My resistance was crumbling. The thought of how close I came to losing her, how we might never have been able to touch and hold each other like this again made me desperately cling to her and pour all of my passion into this kiss.

My hand traveled up her side until my fingertips brushed against her breast. Her ripe, succulent lips called to me, whispering their sweet song. I was finding it difficult to contain my excitement; hell, I didn't want to contain it any longer. I wanted to convey to her the depth of the feelings she inspired in me. Bella needed to understand just how much I loved and desired her.

My lips moved against hers hungrily and with more purpose. My tongue darted out and flicked against her delicious upper lip. She parted her lips and I didn't hesitate to stroke my tongue against hers, tasting Bella's warm, moist mouth, so soft and smooth, the purest ambrosia.

She responded, pulling my tongue even deeper into her mouth. There was no other sensation like this, sending waves of pleasure through me. I could stay locked in this embrace with her for eternity. The temptation of her body far outweighed the temptation of her blood for me now.

Her legs were parted, unconsciously I suspected, and I slid my knee up to the seat between them, until I gently made contact; she reacted immediately, arching her back, moving herself closer to me. The love I felt for her was overwhelming and my hunger for her body flamed even more.

I held my body against hers, pressing her against the seat, constantly monitoring my strength so as not to hurt her. I remembered how she told me she liked this feeling; it made her happy and safe. It did much more than that for me. I had to fight hard to resist the urge to shred the pesky clothing covering her all too alluring body. I wished I could push the button to recline the seat and ravish her right this minute.

I sheathed my venom-coated teeth with my lips and pulled her bottom lip between mine, gently sucking on it with increased passion as she tightened the hold she had on my hair, letting me feel her desire for me. I slid my tongue across her tender lips and she made a small sound in the back of her throat and ran one hand down the back of my neck and under my collar, making my skin tingle from her touch. Pleasure filled me like a warm mist; this feeling was all too unfamiliar and I could not wait for the time when it became the norm.

All my senses were reeling and I felt her body tremble under mine. I reluctantly tore my mouth away from hers as she gasped for breath. I didn't loosen my hold on her though; I wanted to prolong this gratifying contact for as long as possible. I pushed the hair away from her neck and buried my face in the soft, tender flesh of her throat, panting and inhaling in her scent. I was intoxicated and continued to cling to her, not wanting this moment to end but knowing it must.

"Bella, you are so far above me I will never be your equal. What can I do to make you understand that?" I murmured against her neck, unable and unwilling to tear my lips away from her fragrant, heated skin. Her heart was still beating like a hummingbird's wings and the pulse under my lips throbbed accordingly. She was the only woman in the world who could make me feel weak with desire.

She moved her hand up to my hair and ran her wicked little fingers through it, encouraging me to kiss my way down the long, lovely column of her neck to her shoulder. I would have liked to have gone even lower but I was somewhat aware we were in the parking lot of a pubic park and I had already gone too far for proprieties sake, although thankfully there was no one around us. I couldn't force myself to care very much as this point anyway. Contemplating the loss of the person you loved more than anything had a way of doing that to you.

Bella seemed to be struggling to say something. My lips paused in their exploration of her shoulder for a moment.

"But I want us to be equals, Edward," she said faintly.

I raised my face and looked into the clear depths of her eyes again. As much as I dreaded the day when we were equals, I hoped the expansion of our physical relationship would be worth it for her. She was giving up so much to be with me, I would spend every day of forever striving to make sure she didn't regret it.

"We can be equal partners in our marriage, Bella, but you will always be so much better than me it's immeasurable."

She sighed but it didn't seem to be from disappointment. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "We're just going to have to agree to disagree on that, Edward."

My angel was being so reasonable I decided to press my luck. "Does that mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes, I guess so," she said, still playing with my hair, which did nothing to calm me down.

I slowly pulled my knee away from her and languidly began to disentangle myself from her wholly too enticing body. When my foot touched the ground I took a step and stumbled slightly; she was literally knocking me off my feet. I gripped the door frame to steady myself and smiled at her. She had no idea of the effect she had on me.

_end of excerpt_

* * *

**If this is the first time you've tried to read my work please click on my Pen name, Cullenista, and go over to my Profile page to check out my other stories. _Blue Moon Over Manka's _is currently almost 40 chapters long and will keep you busy for a couple of days, should you try to read it straight through, lol.**

**If you're still looking for something else to read, I also have a COMMUNITY with over 300 excellent Twilight stories in it, covering the entire range of the spectrum from vampire to All Human and all sorts of Alternative Universe. Check it out and subscribe, you'll get an email notice whenever we add a new story to the Community. The link to my Community is on my Profile page, just above my story listings on the right side of your screen.  
**

**Thanks for your patience!**

_**Grabs laptop and runs off to hide from the angry mob**_

* * *


	2. Blue Moon Preview

**THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND VOTING!**

* * *

**If you haven't read my long story, _Blue Moon Over Manka's,_ please take a look at it. It's kind of a prequel to this one shot. **

**It takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, and it covers a long weekend where Edward and Bella finally have those intimate conversations that were missing in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. They also practice getting closer physically, as a way to make sure the wedding night goes smoothly.  
**

**_Blue Moon Over Manka's:_ Edward whisks Bella away for three days alone in a ROMANTIC mountain cabin. But wherever Bella goes, danger follows and complications ensue. We get romantic Edward and insecure Bella. They finally talk about all their issues HONESTLY, including Jacob. Can they handle the truth? Totally in cannon, follows the characters and plots, set the week after Eclipse. (Not about the wedding and changing; lots of romantic moments to take you from Eclipse to Breaking Dawn).**

**Thanks again.  
**

**'-)**


End file.
